Joven maestro
by John R. Branwen
Summary: AU. Estaba por irse del cuarto -y de la mansión- cuando en el último boceto dibujado -por cierto algo muy simple para alguien como Uryu- se encontraba la siguiente inscripción en el papel: "Para mi amada... Orihime." One shot lemon. OrihimexUryu.


**Joven maestro**

* * *

 **Summary:** AU. Estaba por irse del cuarto -y de la mansión- cuando en el último boceto dibujado -por cierto algo muy simple para alguien como Uryu- se encontraba la siguiente inscripción en el papel: "Para mi amada... Orihime." One shot lemon. OrihimexUryu.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Nada de la franquicia Bleach -ni manga ni anime- son míos, son de sus dueños.

 **Rated:** M

 **Advertencia:** Lemon, asi que ya saben, no niños.

 **Si, quería hacer un lemon de una adaptación de un fic mío del fandom de HTTYD, solo que lo tuve que modificar un poco ya que allá era uno con los padres del protagonista, solo que aquí no lo vi viable para un AU.**

 **Asi que eso me dejo una terna:**

 **Rukia - Ichigo**

 **Karin - Toshiro**

 **Orihime - ?**

 **Las puras actitudes de Karin y Rukia las dejan fuera de la pelea, no les va ser maids. Además, hay suficientes lemons en el fandom, prefiero hacer algo diferente. Y en cuanto a Orihime, me dije "con quien?". Busque a alguien que como requisito indispensable tuviera padre y madre, o mínimo que en la historia del anime y manga lo haya tenido. Y eso solo me dejó una opción:**

 **Uryu.**

 **Y a partir de allí lo escribí.**

 **Y como ya lo había dicho antes, las frases japonesas nomas no se me dan, asi que espero no les moleste que lo haya escrito así. Sin más que decir, adelante:**

* * *

 **Joven maestro**

 **Capitulo único**

* * *

Era un día común y corriente en un cuarto privado de la mansión Ishida, en donde se encontraba un joven de cabello azulado y lentes frente a algo que se vería algo extraño en otros hombres, pero no en el: rodeado de hilos, telas y frente a una máquina de coser. Si, no se ve extraño para quienes conocen a Uryu este tipo de escenas.

Esa no es la novedad el día de hoy, la novedad era que quería realizar un vestido, pero no uno cualquiera, quería hacer uno especialmente digno de su amada. Sin embargo, su mente no le permitía concentrarse para captar lo que quería hacer: por eso tenía una libreta a su lado donde dibujaba y luego descartaba el diseño casi de inmediato. Ya llevaba mas de media libreta y simplemente no se decidía.

Si bien Uryu no será el más romántico de todos -aunque sin duda en Karakura hay tipos mucho peores-, el hara todo lo posible -incluso lo que en circunstancias normales jamás haría en su vida- con tal de llamar la atención de la chica que le robó su corazón con una sola mirada, desde hacía ya un par de años.

Y si, diran: y el orgullo Quincy del que tanto pregona?

Simple y sencillo: que se vaya a la mierda.

 **-Aquí está su café, joven maestro.**

Y allí, entrando justo en ese momento al salón, aparece la dueña de su ser: la maid de cabellos naranjas y ojos grises que le sirve el te.

 **-Muchas gracias Orihime,** dijo esbozando una leve sonrisa, escondida tras su clásico acomodo de sus gafas.

 **-Se le ofrece alguna otra cosa?** Preguntó inclinando la cabeza.

 **-No... No, no gracias, puedes retirarte.**

Ella realizó una leve reverencia para posteriormente retirarse. El pensó que debería ser al revés, que el tendría que hacer la reverencia, gracias a que ella fue quien le dio luz a su plana y cuadrada vida, que solo consistía en ser el heredero del clan Quincy, convertirse en el siguiente líder, ser un excelente arquero y no tratar de una manera tan fría a Ryuken -léase, su padre- por insistencia de Kanae -léase, su madre-. Pero Orihime... Cambio todo en el: su animo, sus ganas de vivir e incluso su dieta alimenticia -aunque ese es otro tema-.

Siguió tratando de tomar inspiración para el vestido sin gran éxito: a pesar de ya tener la idea básica de lo que quería hacer, sentía que algo faltaba, que no era digno de ella. Sabia que ese vestido no debía salir de la mente, sino del corazón. Así que se toma un tiempo, toma un poco del te de su querida maid y decide salir un poco del cuarto rumbo al balcón, para ver si puede tomar de lleno la inspiración y crear algo perfecto para su musa.

Por su parte, Orihime habia regresado a realizar sus labores en la mansion, los cuales en realidad ya eran pocos, debido a que ya estaba anocheciendo y los señores Ryuken y Kanae se encontraban fuera de la residencia. Pero a pesar de la torpeza que tenia al desempeñar sus funciones, sobre todo en la cocina -quien iba a decir que sus grandiosas recetas harian daño a los patrones, si a ella nunca le pasa nada- continuaba trabajando alli gracias a el, al joven que siempre procuro su bien, que le ha hecho olvidar su tristeza, su dolor, su soledad ... Y que a pesar de que era un imposible, al joven que en secreto amaba.

Decidío volver a ir rumbo cuarto secreto, con la esperanza de volver a verlo una vez mas en ese dia, y con eso se podría ir a dormir en paz a su departamento. Pero al ir abriendo la puerta lentamente para verlo, solo vio lo normal: hilos, telas, maquina de coser, una libreta... Una libreta?

Movida por la curiosidad, decidió hojear los diseños que tenia alli, los cuales eran realmente buenos. Pero al ir avanzando, se empezó a arrepentir de estar mirando eso, al hallar en los encabezados de las hojas de los diseños la siguiente frase:

 _ **"Para mi amada"**_

Orihime sintió su corazón quebrarse: acaso ya había una dueña de su amor? Debería haber sabido que el "joven maestro" era un imposible para ella. Sin embargo quiso seguir con su sueño... El cual al parecer terminaba hoy. Estaba por irse del cuarto -y de la mansión- cuando en el último boceto dibujado -por cierto algo muy simple para alguien como Uryu- se encontraba la siguiente inscripción en el papel:

 _ **"Para mi amada... Orihime."**_

No podía creer lo que había leído... Sera ella? Sera otra con su mismo nombre? Sera, sera...?

 **-Orihime...** Escucho una voz a sus espaldas que la sorprendió.

 **-Joven maestro... Lo siento, no debería estar viendo esto... Digo, yo...**

Pero Uryu, quien se había acercado, pone un dedo en sus labios para hacerla callar.

 **-Orihime,** dijo a la vez que se quitaba sus lentes, **mirame a los ojos, y dime que ves.**

Hizo tal como le dijo, y se sorprendió al notar ese brillo que nunca antes había visto. Si que los lentes ocultaban más de lo que parece.

 **-Asi es, has llenado mi vida desde que entraste a trabajar aquí. Eres lo que nunca tuve, y no se como pagarte. De hecho, todo esto,** señalando la libreta, **son bocetos de vestidos para ti, pero no me parecen dignos de una reina. Y de no ser por edtas circunstancias no hubiera tenido el valor de decirte esto...**

 **-Joven maestro...**

 **-Aceptas mis sentimientos, Orihime?**

Se quedo hecha piedra al oír tal confesión -y decir que hace cinco minutos había decidido irse de la mansión para siempre-. Sin embargo, después del shock inicial, sabía que responder.

 **-Acepto sus sentimientos, joven maestro.**

Y asi, de manera tímida, ambos fueron acercando sus labios hasta que finalmente hicieron contacto de maners suave y tierna, expresando lo que no podían con palabras.

Una vez que el aire se les empezaba a acabar, se separaron terminando ese bedo, al momento que procedieron a mirarse a los ojos, gris con azul frente a frente, demostrando que esto era en serio.

 **-Aishiteru Orihime.**

 **-Aishiteru joven maestro.**

El solo sonrio levemente: si que era tierna e inocente.

 **-Por cierto, te puedo pedir un favor?**

 **-Si?**

 **-Por favor, cuando estemos a solas, puedes llamarme Uryu.**

 **-Ests bien. Aishiteru Uryu,** responde la maid. **Sabes...** Dijo mirando de nuevo la libreta, **me gusta este vestido.**

 **-Dime cual, mi amada,** dice mientras se pone de nuevo los lentes, a la vez que ambos se abrazan mientras miran los bocetos.

Asi fueron pasando dos meses, entre encuentros furtivos, besos a escondidas del señor Ryuken y de la señora Kanae, yendo a citas donde nadie los conociera, e incluso en un par de ocasiones salvandose por nada de ser descubiertos: benditos sean los arbustos que estaban allí justo para empujar a su maid y ocultarla de la vista de sus padres. Si, esos momentos eran tan divertidos, como las escondidas, como un juego. Y sin embargo, esa era la preocupación de Orihime, que para su "joven maestro" todo esto fuera solo un juego.

Tan sumida iba en sus pensamientos que se sobresaltó cuando sintió que era arrastrada hasta un cuarto especial con balcón y vista hacia los campos propiedad del clan Quincy. Estuvo a punto de gritar de no ser porque de último momento reconoció esos ojos azules que tanto le gustan tras esos lentes, teniendo como fondo el brillo del sol al atardecer.

 **-Joven maes... Digo Uryu, que es lo que estas haciendo?**

El simplemente la miraba con un nerviosismo muy poco habitual en el. Toma una gran bocanada de aire antes de empezar a hablar:

 **-Orihime, se que es lo que estás pensando. Que esto es un juego, una diversión para mi. Pero por favor, creeme, que yo no quiero herirte en el corazón. Se todo lo que has sufrido, y no quiero hacerte sufrir mas. Al contrario, quiero hacer sanar esas heridas. Por eso, tengo algo que decirte:**

Ante esto se inclina frente a ella y saca de su bolsillo una cajita negra, la cual contenia un objeto que hizo que la maid empezara a llorar:

 **-Orihime... Me harias el honor de ser la próxima señora Ishida, desde hoy hasta la eternidad?**

La pelinaranja estaba en un estado de shock: acaso ahora tenia alguna duda de cuanto la queria? No obstante, aún quedaba una cuestión por resolver:

 **-Pero, pero... Que dirá la gente, el señor Ryuken, la señora Kanae, ellos podrían...**

No pudo seguir con sus divagaciones gracias a un par de dedos que se pasaron en sus labios, haciéndola callar:

 **-No me importa lo que digan mi madre o Ryuken, yo quiero estar junto a ti y nadie más. Es más, si se llega a dar el caso, soy capaz de renunciar a toda la herencia y nos iríamos de aquí. Qué haremos? Un taller de costura, una pequeña clínica, no se. Lo único que tengo seguro es que no me quiero separar de ti nunca mas. Así que... Me concedes este honor?**

Procede a quitarle los lentes para mirarlo directo a los ojos y tratar de detectar alguna señal de mentira o maldad, de la cual no pudo encontrar absolutamente nada: sus intenciones eran tan puras y blancas como las vestimentas particulares que en veces utiliza. Ahora ya no había ninguna duda en cuanto a que responder:

 **-Por supuesto, te acepto para toda la vida Uryu.**

En ese momento, el sintió que su vida cobraba verdadero sentido, y en una acción muy rara en el, procedió a tomarla y a bedarla como nunca antes lo había hecho. Finalmente, su felicidad se estaba completando.

Después de este intenso beso, procedieron a mirarse a los ojos nuevamente, en donde se expresaban diversos sentimientos: confianza, amor, ternura...

Y deseo.

Si, ese preciso deseo que habían estado tratando de ignorar -sobre todo Uryu- por el bien de su relación. No se atrevían a ir más allá de abrazos y besos para no dañarla, por un lado, y por no estar segura de sus verdaderos sentimientos, por el otro.

Pero ahora, ya no había que los atara. Y no sabian muy bien que hacer con ese remolino de emociones.

 **-Uryu.**

 **-Si?**

 **-Me siento diferente. Siento que quiero estar contigo de formas que nunca antes había imaginado.**

 **-Orihime...** Dijo con un tono sorprendido y tratando inútilmente de ocultar su sonrojo.

 **-Por favor, dime que esto nunca antes lo has sentido.**

Se produjo un momento de silencio, en el cual ella incluso pensó en salir de allí, sin embargo, no fue necesario:

 **-De hecho si lo he sentido. Y por eso mismo me he contenido todo este tiempo: no quiero dañarte. Nunca me perdonaría.**

Se produjo otro silencio, el cual ahora fue roto por la maid:

 **-Me amas de verdad?**

 **-Con toda mi alma y mi ser.**

 **-Yo también te amo así. Y quiero amarte asi, con toda el alma y el ser. Déjame amarte, y ámame.**

Y allí, justo en ese momento, empezaron a caer las pocas barreras restantes entre ellos dos.

El empezo a besarla a la vez que cierran las cortinas y avanzan rumbo hacia la cama de ese cuarto. Una vez ya dentro, Orihime choca contra la cama y cae lentamente a la vez que él empieza a besarla en el cuello.

Una vez ya en la cama y estando sobre ella, empieza a acariciar todas y cada una de sus curvas sobre esa ropa de maid que no son dignas de ser portadas por la pelinaranja, segun Uryu. Ella empieza a gemir levemente, dando a entender que quiere más -o si no, que significa el hecho de que le quito tanto los lentes como la playera y acaricia su torso, haciéndolo gemir también?-

Y como sus deseos son órdenes, empieza a desabrochar uno a uno los botones de su blusa del uniforme, hasta que finalmente queda fuera del panorama y puede ver su sosten blanco, tal y cual como su pureza que ahora esta por quitarle.

Ella no pierde el tiempo, le desabrocha los pantalones y se los baja dejandolo solo con los boxers, los cuales evidenciaban que en efecto, el amigo de abajo va poniéndose a tono.

Orihime se muerde el labio víctima de la pasión en aumento, pero antes de que siquiera intente quitárselo, Uryu la vuelve a tirar a la cama.

 **-Mi bella dama, permitame complacerla como se merece.**

Con eso, ella dejo que le quitara la falda de uniforme -de la cual jura el peliazul en su mente que jamas volvería a utilizarla-, a la vez que no podía aguantar los gemidos que salían de su boca. Por su parte, el temía que lo estuviera haciendo mal, en gran parte por ser la primera vez, aunque las expresiones de ella indicaban todo lo contrario.

Asi que empezo a acariciar sus bien dotados senos, haciendola gemir aun mas, a la vez que sabia que llegaban al punto de no retorno. Con una mirada le transmitió su duda y con otra recibió la respuesta: no pares. Ante esto, y después de batallar un rato, pudo quitarle el sosten, dejando a la vista ese par de bellos y visibles montículos que Orihime trató de cubrir sin gran éxito, ya que Uryu fue a darles asalto, tocandolos suavemente, besandolos intensamente, mordiendolos fragilmente... Tal como dijo ella, quería amar y ser amada, quien era él para negarse?

La maid se retorcia de placer debajo de el, jalandole el cabello a cada ola de placer que iba sintiendo. Y eso que solo era el inicio.

Fue bajando lentamente por todo su vientre plano, besando cada centímetro de piel, cada deliciosa curva, hasta llegar a la zona mas íntima, sagrada y pura de su humanidad, en la cual solo acaricio al inicio sobre las panties, pero al ver como sin palabras le exigía más, no podía negarse: quito esta última prenda de su cuerpo, para finalmente observarla en todo su bello esplendor.

Alli bajo de el, se encontraba Orihime, completamente desnuda, con sus largos cabellos naranjas esparcidos en la cama, con un ligero sonrojo y denotando una inocencia que estaba a nada de ser quitada para siempre por el.

 **-Mi bella dama... Nadie le ha dicho que es hermosa?**

Nego con la cabeza, ligeramente sonrojada de estar en estas condiciones.

 **-Entonces ellos son unos ciegos, porque eres la chica mas perfecta que jamás haya existido en la Tierra.**

Tras esto el mismo decidio quitarse los boxers, quedando en las mismas condiciones, a la vez que ella admiraba cada detalle del cuerpo de Uryu, quien sin lugar a dudas era lo que una joven podia pedir. Sobre todo en cierta parte, era más de lo que podía pedir. Así, antes de que ella tomara el control, procedio a asaltar el santuario virgen, acariciando lentamente la zona, haciendo que Orihime literalmente pidiera mas y mas:

 **-Oh... Ah... Por favor, lo que sea, hagalo ya joven maestro!**

Si, eso le levantó el ego, y la excitación de ella le levantó otra zona -si, esa-, asi que haciendo caso a las exigencias de su bella dama, procedio a ir tomando posicion sobre ella:

 **-Yo, no quiero herirte. Sabes que va a pasar.**

 **-Lo se. Por favor hazlo, lo podré soportar.**

Uryu fue introduciendo su miembro lentamente en Orihime, la cual fue sintiendo el dolor poco a poco. A pesar de que lo querían evitar, esa era la última barrera que les impediría amarse con todo su ser, y esa iba a caer.

En el momento en que ella sintió que algo se rompía en su interior, solto un grito de dolor, ademas de unas lágrimas que fueron secadas por el. Ella permanecio en silencio unos momentos, hasta que empezo a mover las caderas, dando la señal de que podía continuar.

 **-Oh... Ah...**

 **-Mm... Ng...**

 **-Te... Te amo... Ah...**

 **-Y yo a ti... Mm...**

Y asi, el cuarto se fue llenando tanto de una sinfonía sin igual como de un intenso calor a pesar de ser una noche fría de enero. Asi iban avanzando, entregándose en cada embestida, dejando marcas de propiedad, marcando su territorio: Orihime le encajaba las uñas en su espalda ferozmente a la vez que Uryu mordia su cuello, sus labios, sus senos.

Y justo cuando iban a llegar al climax, ambos juraron su amor eterno a la vez que el pelirazul daba una ultima embestida y derramaba su semilla dentro de ella.

Una vez que terminaron de hacer el amor, tomaron las cobijas que estaban en la cama y se taparon con ellas estando abrazados:

 **-Nunca pensé... Que yo llegara a ser amada asi.**

 **-Ahora no lo dudes... Te amo mi bella dama.**

 **-Y yo a ti mi joven maestro.**

Y asi quedaron dormidos, abrazados, en el inicio de una nueva vida para ambos, de aquí al resto de sus días.

Mientras tanto, en otro cuarto de la mansión, un matrimonio de mediana edad estaba dormido de forma tranquila: un hombre de cabello blanco, y una mujer peliazul, la cual se movía ligeramente con cierta incomodidad en la inmensa cama, y no era por culpa su esposo. Algo le decía en su interior que esa noche no era igual a las otras noches.

Decidió levantarse ponerse una bata y salir para tomar un vaso de agua. Al salir del cuarto volvió a sentir esa extraña sensación, de la cual no tenía idea por que lo sentía, además de no saber si esa sensación era buena o mala, solo sabia que era... Diferente, y a la vez familiar.

Después de tomar un poco de agua, volteó a mirar -aun en medio de la oscuridad- hacia el cuarto de su hijo... Su querido hijo. Y decir que pareciera ser ayer que lo tenía cargando en sus brazos. Ahora ya era todo un hombre.

Kanae esboza una pequeña sonrisa a la vez que decide ir a visitar a su hijo, ver si estaba bien, tal como lo hacía hace varios años. Llega a la puerta, la abre, mira hacia adentro y... Lo que ve no sería considerado como lo que una madre espera ver.

Lo sabía, sentia algo diferente, y a la vez, familiar.

Una madre normal de la alta sociedad hubiera dado el grito en el cielo o se hubiera puesto a acusar a la chica de seducir a su hijo para obtener ventajas. Sin embargo, Kanae no era asi, al contrario, después reponerse de la sorpresa inicial esboza una sonrisa al ver esta escena, sobre todo porque al parecer volvia a repetirse la historia.

 **-Kanae, que es lo que ocu...**

Le alcanza a tapar la boca a su esposo antes de que los despierte, y entre señas, le muestra lo que hay dentro del cuarto: a los dos jóvenes desnudos cubiertos sólo por la sábana, a lo que la antigua maid, y hoy señora, solo tiene que decir algo:

 **-Pareciera que algunas cosas van en la sangre. No lo cree... Joven maestro?**

* * *

 **Que les parece? Les gustó? Bueno, aquí se los dejo.**

 **Por cierto, se que la frase "joven maestro" va relacionada con Katagiri y Ryuken, pero no les iba a ellos. Por eso preferi dejar implicito que esos dos hicieron hace años lo mismo que su hijo y la maid. A ver si alguien lo cacho.**

 **Por cierto, si no les gusta y nomas me quieren insultar -que por si acaso hay alguien- déjenme decirles lo que leí en un fic lemon de... DoraxDiego -si, existe uno, si acaso les interesa buscar "En un lugar que esta en el mapa"-. Si, esa Dora y ese Diego. En fin, para quien quiera insultar esto:**

 **"Me importa un fuck."**

 **Ok, no es para tanto. XD**

 **Pero si les gustó diganme, a ver que les parecio. Y Si acaso quieren arruinar su infancia con el lemon de DoraxDiego, o arruinarselo a alguien mas -yo ya se lo hica a un par de tipos XD- solo dejenme review y les respondo. Saludos.**


End file.
